


Eros

by what_s_in_a_name



Category: Original Work, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_s_in_a_name/pseuds/what_s_in_a_name
Summary: I have no idea how to explain this.I wrote this while thinking of Magnus and Alec, but this could be read as an original work or with ambiguous gays.





	Eros

“How do you discern love from lust?”

That's a hard question to answer, but I'll humor you. 

It’s in the way your name rolls off of his tongue—with sweet fondness, as if you were a saint. Or like a wave crashing against the sand when you both argue. Or like a flame quivering from a small breeze, licking into the air as it grows larger as you tease him relentlessly. He begs you to fuck him as you watch him fall apart. 

It’s in the way he looks at you. His eyes bright and wide, as if you were God herself, in all her glory, descending upon this Earth to deliver salvation and harmony. They watch your face for every emotion, your body for the same, and you swear he can see your soul. Or they are brimming with tears, shining as you finally press into him; his pupils are so blown that you swear there is no iris left—like two blackholes swallowing his bright innocent spark. He gazes up at you as the tears are shed, and you’ve never seen anything more beautiful.

It’s in the way he touches you. Gentle caresses and fingers lacing together as you two walk down 57th Street. His calloused hands cup your neck as he kisses you and threads his fingers through you hair when you bite his neck _just right_. Then, later in the evening, those same fingers are digging into your back and shoulders. They scratch and maul as he writhes and moans, losing himself in the pleasure you give him.

It’s not easy to discern love from lust in your situation. It seems they have blended together. 

"What do you mean?"

When he says your name, it’s as if he’s whispering a prayer. When he scolds you, when you make him laugh, and when he’s _screaming_ out his gratification, it’s as if you’re the only one who can hear his words. 

When he looks at you, it’s as if no one else exists. His eyes show all the things he can’t say, because he knows he will stutter and blush. They show anger, pride, fear, happiness, and desire. And he looks at you in a way no one else has ever.

You know that he only looks at _you_ like that, right?

When he touches you, it tingles. He harbors no magical abilities, but you can feel every movement he makes against you as if it were your own. He holds you close in apology after a fight. He kisses away all bad thoughts and memories and replaces them with god ones. He clenches down as you send him over the edge, and it’s all for you.

Why would you want to tell the difference? “To define is to limit,” as Wilde once said, and I see no reason to continue this conversation.

"Thank you."

I think you've finally found your match. 

**Author's Note:**

> So.....yeah. Comment what you thought. Thanks for reading, it means a lot. 
> 
> (That rhymed.)
> 
> Also, whenever God is mentioned in my writings, I will refer to them as female. :)


End file.
